True Love is Like Teamwork
by teabeanie
Summary: After a conversation with Sabine, Marinette starts questioning her feelings for Adrien and Chat Noir. What is true love, after all? A sappy, old-fashioned, cheesy fic about loving and sharing.
1. Chapter 1

True Love is like Teamwork

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Miraculous Ladybug etc. Also, many of the ideas in this fic have been inspired by some great authors around here, couldn't name all of them. Nothing is mine. Basically, this small fic is just a writing exercise of gratitude for those who invented Ladybug and for all those who've written fanfiction about it. Everyone, keep spreading the love! :)

It was a rainy day and Marinette gazed dreamily out the window of the bakery. Mrs. Cheng was finishing cleaning the counter. Tom was away for deliveries. There weren't many chances for customers, not on that rainy weather.

Tracing the drops of rain with her fingers, Marinette sighed deeply.

\- _Maman_ , what is true love?

\- I was wondering when you'd ask _that,_ dear. Just a minute, I'll have some tea ready and be with you in a moment.

\- Some hot chocolate would be better?

\- Oh, dear, this is a _tea_ conversation. Let's keep the sweet chocolate for our _sweet_ hearts, what do you say?

\- If this weren't a pun, I'd actually blush, mama. She sighed. Some winter tea for me, maman.

\- Hibiscus and cinnamon make the heart warm, dear. I'll go for some white tea, Sabine added to herself.

Marinette resumed window gazing. It had been a year and a half since she became Ladybug. There were few times like these, when there was nothing urgent to solve: no school assignments, no akumas destroying the city (apparently Hawkmoth wasn't a fan of rain either), just some time for herself. Her spare time meant, of course, thinking of Adrien. After all this time, her thoughts began to take a different turn: were her feelings for him true love? Wasn't love supposed to be shared, responded to? She couldn't even form full sentences around the guy! Would she ever be able to make her feelings known? Were those even feelings or rather an obsession? An obsession similar to how you stalk idols, or similar to those excessive fandoms? She did have an entire wall plastered with his photos, after all. Was that love, truly? Or just infatuation, fandom, obsession?

\- Right, Sabine said, gently placing the cup of tea in front of her. So _what_ was the question again, dear?

\- Ad… Love… True love, mama. Marinette went scarlet. What's true love like? How do you know it's true and not just… you know… infatuation?

Sabine smiled.

\- Well, she said, at first you don't know. You can't know, since it's the first time. There are butterflies, then smiles, stolen looks, daydreaming. Also, there may be some flirting involved, too.

Marinette felt her heart beating faster. She had faced some heavy flirting from Chat, after all.

Sabine went on.

\- One moment you feel enthusiastic, like the world is yours – the next one you're all insecure - it's all being a teen and falling in love, and crushes and all.

\- So… is it? What is, then? I'm still not getting it.

\- I'm still not done, Sabine smiled. Is your father the first man I've fallen in love with?

\- I think you might have mentioned some boyfriends before.

Sabine laughed.

\- Oh, dear, there weren't that many, really. Mostly _unrequited crushes_ , she smiled knowingly.

Marinette went pale.

\- So, then, unrequited means…?

\- Well, then, is it love if it isn't shared?

Marinette blinked and stared wide-eyed at her mom.

\- So you're saying one-sided isn't loving.

\- Am I? I'm just saying it's not true love; Sabine winked and got up for some more tea.

\- Arghh, mom! Marinette groaned.

\- Alright, then, serious talk. You're the only one who can tell if it's true love or not, Marinette.

\- What…?

\- Even love that is shared is not always `true`, like the one in fairy tales, I mean. Some people love more, others love less – even inside a couple, honey. There's… there's balance in love too, you know?

\- Like what, mama?

\- Like… like teamwork. I think true love is like teamwork.

\- Wha… what?

Marinette still couldn't wrap her head around this, since 'team' - in her book – was strictly, essentially, connected to Chat Noir.

\- Teamwork, dear, in every way. Team as in you complete each other, team as in two halves of a whole, good cooperation, good conversation. Never feeling bored, trusting each other completely…

\- Even with your own life…, mumbled to herself Marinette.

\- Team as in you work together to keep your relationship going. Teamwork as in you're willing to make things work, make love work. And God knows you need teamwork to grow those green-eyed babies, Sabine added teasingly.

Marinette spilled her tea cup all over the table.

\- Huh? Wh… what?! Mother!

\- It was worth the joke for all the shades of red in your face, darling, Sabine laughed good-naturedly. Basically, what I'm saying is that true love is love that is _real_ , palpable, down to earth. Therefore, true. Clear enough?

\- …I think I'm getting the picture.

\- Good, honey. Now let's go bring something to wipe this mess.

'Maybe this will finally get her to act', Sabine thought. 'I do hope to have those green eyed babies one day', she giggled to herself.

Marinette went back to her room rather gloomy.

\- Oh, Tikki, what am I going to do?

\- You know, Marinette, I think you mother had some really good advice for you.

\- You think?

\- Mothers are the best, Marinette. And yours is really wise, too.

\- Well, I wish wisdom was genetic.

\- Oh, Marinette! Tikki giggled. Don't be so hard on yourself! I know you're going to make a good decision, I trust you!

Marinette mumbled something and looked sadly at the wall plastered with photos of Adrien.

-Well, Agreste, you might be falling out of my grace, she sighed.

Next morning, there were no more photos of Adrien on her wall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next akuma, the Shoe Shiner, came right on time, Marinette thought. 'Time to see what's all the fuss about _teamwork_ '.

\- Chat Noir, the akuma's in the shoes!

\- Time to make some shoes _shine_ , Milady!

Ten minutes later they were already exhausted, and the Lucky Charm didn't seem to be of much help.

\- This isn't working, Chat!

\- Milady, let's switch!

\- What?

\- You distract, I go for the shoes!

\- We don't have the time or energy to improvise right now!

\- _Trust_ me, Milady! This will be over before you can say _Ch_ at!

As she was swinging her yoyo, Ladybug's heart skipped a beat in the realization.

\- I trust you, Chat Noir! I trust you with my life!, she yelled and threw herself towards the Shoe Shiner.

Chat Noir's heart stopped as well, for a whole second. He then quickly sneaked behind the Shoe Shiner and tripped him with his baton. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around his feet; Chat took his shoes off and ripped them apart. The akuma was captured and de-evilised.

\- Ladybug, I…

\- We need to talk, but not now. The earrings, Chat…

\- Of course.

\- Tonight at 8, our spot?

\- We have a date, Milady?

\- We might, she said rather seriously.

\- What… wait, milady, you cannot _string_ me like that!

\- _No strings attached_ , Chat Noir! she shouted while jumping the roofs.

\- Was… was that a pun?! Chat went slack-jawed.

\- More than a pun, she said it was a date, boy, a date! Plagg yelled in his ears.

\- Plagg, you're… are you enthusiastic about this?!

\- Extra time with your lady means extra cheese for me. I'm simply being pragmatic, Plagg smiled mischievously beneath his whiskers. Now come on, breathe, you! Come on, stop looking so shocked and give me some cheese, you human!

\- …Sure, sure, Plagg. Right, cheese. Uhm… What?

Plagg sighed.

\- It's gonna be a long day for both of us. 'Or rather, the four of us, Tikki?' Plagg smiled to himself.

'I heard that loud and clear, Plagg!', Tikki replied telepathically. 'Let's give these guys all the courage they can get, Plagg!'

'I could just settle for gigantic chunks of cheese, Tikki. If this works, my pal here will have me bathing in Camembert for the rest of his life!'

'Well, Plagg, time to earn your cheese then!'

Marinette noticed something amiss. Tikki's eyes were closed. Wasn't it too early for sleep?

\- Tikki? Tikki, is something wrong? Tikki!

Tikki slowly opened her eyes, ending her telepathic conversation with Plagg.

\- I'm so sorry, Marinette, I'm paying attention now.

\- Were you asleep? Are you sick? Tikki, should we visit the healer?

\- All is good, Marinette, don't worry.

\- Were you sleeping?

\- Is there something you wanted to ask, Marinette? Tikki smiled.

\- WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

\- Oh, Marinette!

 _Later, at the bakery_

\- Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…

\- Marinette, you are going to hurt your head and you really might need it later. You know… to _keep your head on straight_?

\- Was… that a pun?! Tikki, I'm outraged!

Tikki giggled.

\- Life should be enjoyed properly, Marinette. Love should be enjoyed properly as well, Tikki bowed gracefully.

\- Are you… matchmaking _me?_

\- No one can do anything against your will, Marinette.

\- Then why do I feel like someone is _pulling_ some _strings_ here?, Marinette grumbled.

Tikki closed her eyes again.

\- Asleep, Tikki?

\- …

\- Dear Lord, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

 _Meanwhile, at Adrien's_

\- Plagg!

\- …

\- Plagg!

\- …

\- Plagg!

\- …What?

\- Plagg, tonight! Ladybug! Tower! ...Talk… she wants!

\- You might want some coherence to go with that, sports.

\- Plagg!

\- And some rolls of Camembert.

\- Plagg, she flirted back!

\- And you were too shocked to speak again, we've been through that already.

\- And she wants to meet tonight! Wait, why does she want to meet tonight?

\- If you ask _me,_ she probably realized you're the love of her life and wants to confess and marry you and have three kids. Green-eyed, perhaps?

\- Plagg!

\- You asked. I only answered.

\- …Plagg?

\- Mhm?

\- …I'm nervous, Plagg.

\- I know, kid. I told you cheese causes less trouble.

\- Plagg!

 _On the rooftop of the bakery_

\- I'm calm. I'm cool. I'm… Tikki!

\- Remember to breathe, Marinette! You still have to fly over those rooftops to get to the Tower!

\- Breathe… okay, sure, breathing. I can do breathing. Tikki, transform!

'Breathing. I can do breathing…'

 _8 o'clock, at the Tour Eiffel_

\- Hey!

\- Hey!

\- Um…you're here!

\- Well… you sort of asked me to?

\- I did? I did! Ha, ha! Of course I did! Me! Ladybug! I did it…

'You have screwed this, Marinette. Totally screwed.'

\- So, you wanted to talk, milady?

'Breathe. Breathe… In… Out…'

Ladybug opened an eye.

\- Your beauty always catches my _eye_ , milady!

'It's Chat. You know Chat. It's old, warm, familiar Chat. Why stumble in front of Chat?'

Ladybug finally breathed and laughed.

\- I needed that pun, Chat. These awful puns are actually growing on me.

\- Always at your service, milady.

\- You know, Chat?

\- Mhm?

\- We're a team, aren't we?

\- Indeed we are, milady. And a truly _miraculous_ one, I should say!

\- Thank you, Chat. She turned serious.

Chat Noir felt the change of tone and gazed carefully at her.

\- I like having you around, Chat. Our trust, it's comforting. I trust you with my life when we fight, and that gives me peace. You always have my back, and that gives me courage I wouldn't normally have. Like with Stone Heart, remember?, she smiled. There wouldn't have been Ladybug without Chat Noir. Our teamwork… it's great. I… I like having you around, Chat.

\- I recall telling you we were made for one another, milady, he added flirtatiously.

\- I see right through that little act of yours, Chaton, she teased.

He felt a lump in his throat and suddenly went serious.

\- It's okay, she smiled. I want to try… I want to know you. That 'other' you. The whole you. I mean, if you're this excellent at teamwork while in mask, I can only imagine how fascinating you are outside of it!

Her flirty line was met with silence.

\- Kitty? Are you… did I say something wrong?

\- Milady.

\- Chat Noir.

\- I'm… surprised. Milady, you have overwhelmed your loyal subject with the mercy bestowed upon him.

-Chat!, she said, in a voice of endearing reproach.

\- Milady.

\- Our teamwork… feels like _true_ teamwork, doesn't it?

\- It is true teamwork, milady.

\- And our trust… it's real as well.

\- Real and quite palpable, milady. We are still alive thanks to this trust of ours, he smiled fondly.

\- I like sharing all this with you, Chat Noir.

\- I am honored, milady.

He looked at her in admiration. That night, for the first time, Chat Noir wasn't flirting anymore.

As she jumped on rooftops towards home, Ladybug kept thinking how Chat suddenly turned serious. 'So there really is a deeper side to him', she thought to herself.

That's when she began to feel emptiness inside her stomach. 'I'm probably hungry', she thought. But the emptiness didn't go away after eating, though. It didn't go away for months and years…

That night, Marinette fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking of her kitty.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** A big thank you to everyone for following up to here! I hope my little story hasn't disappointed you. Your views, reviews, favorites and follows have been so unexpected and brought me so much joy and encouragement. A giant hug to everyone!

Chapter 3 (final)

The following weeks felt warm and bright. Ladybug and Chat Noir would stay for a long _chat_ after their usual patrol. They talked about everything: video games, books, school and teachers (obviously, no naming), food, fashion, friends, fighting, themselves. Everything was all right with the world. They were alright. Gradually, Ladybug realized the truth in her mother's words. That she would talk endlessly to Chat, making jokes and puns, small talk or serious talk, anything under the sky. How pleasant it was to share the mundaneness of food conversation, to share the trust, the enthusiasm, the responsibility… and that's when she knew. Chat Noir was the kind of guy worth fighting with (and for). Not intangible, unrequited crush Adrien, but real, palpable Chat. Ironically, she didn't stumble while talking to Adrien at school anymore. They were good friends. It didn't matter so much anymore, because she was now waiting not for the mornings to come, but for the evenings. Her connection to Chat Noir was real, and that's what she wanted to keep.

\- Chat?

\- Milady?

\- I care about you, Chat.

\- …

\- I care, I… think I… love you, Chat Noir.

He paled.

\- No, no, she laughed, you didn't swipe me off my feet with your ravishing beauty and horrible puns, if that's what you're thinking! I'm not blinded, Chat. I mean, I'm not blind.

She blushed.

\- And, she continued, I… Someone told me that love is true only when shared. And… you're the one who I share this big superhero part of my life with… And I'm greedy and I still want to share more with you, Chat… She touched her earrings. I am afraid of letting go of this mask. I want to share who I am… but I'm afraid of losing what I have. What we have.

\- You will not lose _me_ , Milady. If anything, sharing more will make us stronger.

\- I love you, Chat Noir.

A pink and white light revealed Marinette.

Chat gaped and smiled fondly, while caressing her cheek.

\- Of course it was you… how could it be anyone else? The one I love, the girl under the mask… it's you.

\- Chat, for what it's worth, you may be anyone in the whole wide world, I do not care. You are my kitten. For all I care, you may be anyone.

\- Really now?

\- Really.

\- Even your former unrequited crush Adrien freaking Agreste?, he smirked and de-transformed.

\- You…! You…! How did you know that?!

\- Well, it might have had something to with Tikki over there, who has generously cooperated with Plagg, over here.

\- At your service. If you provide good quality cheese, that is.

\- You… you… this is embarrassing! Tikki, you matchmaking traitor! I am going to get you for this, Chat Noir!, she ambushed him with silly pecks on the forehead, cheek, face, lips.

She was right… her kitty was so fun to fight with. Quite a lifetime worth fighting, she thought.

 _Some indefinite time later, on a rainy day, inside a familiar bakery_

\- The sweet hot chocolate you make opens the gate to my heart, Milady.

\- Marry me, kitty. I am bribing you with daily hot chocolate until the day we die.

\- Now, _that_ , milady, is what I call a good deal.

Behind the counter, Sabine smiled happily.

The end


End file.
